


Detective Aficionada

by MasterKaran



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, Humor (supongo), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKaran/pseuds/MasterKaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una ciudad nueva y preciosa. Una mujer dura y fría como el hielo. Un descuido fatal. Es hora de que la joven detective Farron haga su trabajo y averigüe la verdad debajo de esa fachada inamovible. Aviso: Shoujo Ai (o Yuri, o como queráis llamarlo). Proceded bajo vuestro propio riesgo. ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Aficionada

En lo que concierne a asuntos amorosos, mi hermana es el equivalente de una piedra. No sé cómo lo hace, pero espanta a todas y cada una de las personas que intenta acercarse a ella. Y no lo digo porque no sea atractiva, más bien todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, lo de las relaciones no es su fuerte. Aunque no es poca la gente que, a pesar de su mal carácter, se interesa por mi hermana. Cierto es que la mayoría suele hacerlo por puro interés y no por amor.

Por eso siempre me hace gracia cuando, muchas de las veces que vamos a salvar el día en algún recóndito paraje, el noble de turno intenta cortejarla muy poco sutilmente. O, dependiendo de su edad o estado civil, ofrece la mano de su hijo.

Lo que no suelen saber es que mi hermana no hace cosas por interés. La conozco bien. Tengo la ferviente creencia que Lightning acabará emparejada con alguien única y exclusivamente por amor verdadero, por muy extraño que sea juntar "amor" y "Lightning" en la misma frase.

Esta vez hemos venido toda la banda ya que parecía una misión difícil, pero no lo ha sido en absoluto. Un pequeño grupo de monstruos voladores atacaba los edificios más altos de la impresionante ciudad de Nueva Paddra, pero nada más. Ha sido tan poca cosa que ni me ha dado tiempo a memorizarme el nombre de la especie. Sin embargo, el alcalde de dicha ciudad (que había solicitado la ayuda de los Guardian Corps y por eso nos pidieron venir) ha decidido felicitarnos oficialmente en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad.

Lo llame como lo llame, esto es un palacio, no un ayuntamiento. Diseñado con grandes paredes y colores resplandecientes, con el mismo tipo de arquitectura que los antiguos edificios de Cocoon. La vista desde aquí no está nada mal, he de reconocer, pues la propia ciudad ha sido construida encima de una ladera, y el ayuntamiento vigila todo el territorio desde uno de los puntos más elevados.

Volviendo a la situación que nos ocupa, tengo la absoluta certeza de que mi hermana volverá a recitar su ya consagrada frase: "me siento halagada, pero ahora mismo no estoy interesada en ese tipo de cosas". Cada vez que la acompañamos pasa lo mismo. Se ha convertido en una tradición, casi tanto como ver durante unos breves instantes las caras de decepción (o enfado, según convenga) de los pretendientes.

— … y siento evitar repetirme, pero en nombre de la ciudad de Nueva Paddra, te doy de nuevo las gracias por todo. A ti y a tus compañeros, por supuesto. Sin todos vosotros no sabríamos que hacer.

— En absoluto — comenta pacientemente Lightning —, estamos aquí para ayudar en lo que necesiten. Si tienen algún problema solo tienen que pedir ayuda a la patrulla de los Guardian Corps estacionada en la ciudad.

He de reconocer que, si para algo han servido estos cinco años en Gran Pulse, es para darle a Claire un poco más de paciencia. Hace años esta es la hora que estamos volviendo a casa con mi hermana molesta por no poderle atizar al zopenco de turno.

— Por supuesto — asiente dicho zopenco de turno —. Mañana organizamos una cena en nuestra pequeña villa, para celebrar esta victoria ante la indomable Pulse, y sería un honor para nosotros que pudieran asistir. La mayor parte de los nobles de la ciudad vendrán y tendré la oportunidad de presentarle a mi hijo. Un muchacho brillante, con gran físico y recientemente nombrado Capitán dentro de los Guardian Corps. Puede, incluso, que ya haya oído hablar de él. Todavía me sigue pareciendo un absoluto misterio como aún sigue sin casar.

— Ciertamente, parece un joven brillante — oh, oh, ahí viene —. Y, sin duda, cualquiera se lo pensaría detenidamente ante tal insinuación, pero… lo lamento. Me siento halagada, de verdad, pero ahora mismo ya tengo a alguien en mi vida. Sin embargo, estoy convencido que a mis compañeros les encantará asistir a su fiesta.

Pobre noble de turno. Tan ensimismado en su propia fama que hace lo que sea para subir en el escalafón del glamour, y que mejor ascensor que la eterna solterona Lightning Farron. Pues lo siento, mi hermana no se dignará a… a…

Espera, espera.

¿Qué?

¿He oído lo que creo que he oído? ¿Cómo que "ahora mismo ya tengo a alguien en mi vida"? ¿Y la… la frase de siempre?

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que Snow me agarre de la mano y me dé cuenta de que Lightning y toda la tropa ya están saliendo del edificio.

Mi hermana está comentando un par de cosas con Sazh, pero cuando la llamo con voz dubitativa se gira hacia mí rápidamente.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué quieres, Serah? — pregunta sin detenerse, ya bajando las escaleras del edificio principal.

— Ah, pues… es sobre lo de la fiesta que… bueno, más o menos… emmm, para serte sincera, no sé exactamente como preguntarte esto pero… e-es sobre lo del hijo de… ese noble…

— ¿Acaso pasa algo? — vuelve a preguntar algo perpleja Lightning — No me vas a venir tu también con lo de que tengo que relacionarme más, ¿verdad? Porque no tengo intención de-

— No, no — interrumpo —. Es… sobre lo que has dicho… ¿"ahora mismo ya tengo a alguien en mi vida"?

Y, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado de golpe, todo se detiene. Por un segundo Lightning parpadea varias veces y desvía la mirada, volviendo a descender las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

— … es solo una frase. Para cambiar de respuesta, ¿sabes? — dice su voz titubeante.

Conozco a mi hermana mejor que a nadie. Me es muy extraño pensar en esto, pero es lo único que tiene sentido.

— … se te ha escapado, ¿verdad? — digo con una pizca de incredulidad.

Lightning no se digna a contestarme y sigue descendiendo en silencio. Todos los demás se quedan boquiabertos ante la verdad que se acaba de exponer. Aún sin decir nada todo el mundo sabe que significa eso.

— ¡Claire Farron, vuelve aquí! — exclamo, en un intento de llamar su atención, totalmente en vano.

— Acabo de recordar que tengo cosas que hacer — responde la (ahora) imperturbable voz de Lightning —. El almirante Amodar me pidió que le comprara una cosa… en la zona del mercado. No sé cuanto tardaré, así que no me esperéis para ir al hotel.

— ¡L-Lightning!

— Ya nos veremos luego.

Y con esas palabras se va. A paso raudo, escapando de nosotros.

— …¡Eso ha sido raro! — exclama Vanille.

— Y que lo digas — añade Snow —. Oye, Serah, ¿tú sabías algo de… eso?

Por supuesto que no.

— … no me ha comentado nada — murmuro pensativa.

— Ehm, y… ¿qué hacemos ahora? — pregunta Hope, algo incómodo con la situación.

— La seguimos, por supuesto — anuncio sin dudar.

— ¡Claro que sí! — me apoya Vanille.

— … ¿De verdad? ¿Estáis seguras? No me parece lo más… adecuado — interfiere Hope.

— Eso mismo pienso yo — añade Snow —. Aunque, por otro lado…

— ¡Oh, vamos, Hope! ¿Acaso no te pica la curiosidad?

— No sé, Vanille, no creo que sea una buena idea…

— ¡No seas aguafiestas! — exclama juguetona Vanille — Tú te vienes conmigo — dice agarrando a Hope por el brazo — ¿Y tú, Fang? ¿Te apuntas?

— Oh, no. A mí no me metas en esto. Si algo he llegado a conocer de esa mujer es a no hacerla enfadar. Mi instinto de Yun me grita que corra en la dirección contraria por algo…

Vanille lanza una mirada juguetona a su hermana, pero viendo que ésta no interactúa, rápidamente la deshace.

— Esas son las palabras más sabias que he escuchado en todo el día — comenta Sahz —. Si queréis seguirla es cosa vuestra, pero el sol ya se está poniendo y mi viejo y gastado cuerpo necesita un descanso. Yo me vuelvo ya para el hotel.

— ¿Te vas? — pregunta curiosa Fang — Puedo acompañarte un trecho, entonces. Tengo ganas de pasear — dice mientras se ponen en marcha —. Por cierto, tu ya habías estado aquí antes, ¿no? ¿Conoces algún sitio que tenga buenas vistas? Comentan que las puestas de sol son…

Mientras sus voces se pierden en la distancia yo sigo contando los segundos. Todavía no debe de haberse alejado demasiado.

— Está bien, hora de irse. Seguro que estará atenta para que no la sigamos. Hemos de ir rápido pero pasar desapercibidos, ¿de acuerdo?

— Por supuesto, cariño.

— Hope y yo podemos hacernos pasar por una pareja.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qu-?! ¿Vanille?

Hmmm… esto va a ser complicado.

 

 

Maldita seas, Lightning Farron.

Lo sabía. Ella lo sabía. Desde el principio.

No fue difícil dar con ella. Y durante un tiempo, mientras caminaba por calles no demasiado transitadas, resulto bastante sencillo seguirla sin que nos descubriera.

Hasta que paró en aquella maldita tienda. "Comprar una cosa para el almirante Amodar" y una leche. Va y se compra un mapa de la ciudad. Se sienta en un pequeño banco durante unos minutos observando tranquilamente el mapa y cuando cree que es oportuno, empieza la función.

Nada más doblar la primera esquina acelera el paso. Cada vez dribla a los demás transeúntes con mayor celeridad. Las calles empiezan a volverse más estrechas y angostas. Empieza a marchar sin el menor atisbo de duda o incertidumbre por calles que visita por primera vez en un intento de despistarnos. Nos damos cuenta e intentamos contrarrestar sus acciones. Miramos nuestro (recién adquirido) mapa e intentamos descifrar sus movimientos, solo para darnos cuenta de que se dirige a un laberinto de callejuelas. Y entonces, sin más, desaparece.

Y ahí es donde nos engaña.

Clásica jugada Farron. Si me hubiera parado a pensar unos segundos lo habría visto claro. Ella no quería despistarnos en ese laberinto de calles sin sentido, quería introducirnos dentro. Y como borregos entramos sin dudarlo. Incluso nos dividimos para cubrir más terreno. Ella probablemente ni siquiera habrá entrado, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Y aquí estoy, media hora después, sola y, según Vanille, "perdida como una Dia en Cocoon". Salí del laberinto, a saber cómo, pues Hope es quien llevaba el mapa. Llevo deambulando por Nueva Paddra sin tener ni idea de nada, y nadie parece saber donde está nuestro hotel.

Como mínimo puedo decir que he hecho un poco de turismo. Es verdaderamente impresionante como la gente puede construir tal grandiosidad de ciudad si se lo proponen. No es que tuvieran mucha elección, eso es cierto, pues al caer Cocoon la mayoría de la población se encontró de golpe sin nada. Y, aún sin alcanzar las cotas de tamaño a las que estábamos acostumbrados, esta ciudad es muy, pero que muy, grande.

Después de tanto caminar he acabado en la zona alta de la ciudad.

A diferencia de donde mi hermana nos ha despistado antes, aquí todo está organizado. Las calles son más anchas, los edificios son altos y recargados y todo está un poco más limpio. La plaza en la que estoy parece ser una representación bastante fiel de toda la cuidad. Un pequeño lago con fuentes en forma de Fal'Cie en el centro de una gran explanada llena de arboles con formas diversas. La plaza tiene un mirador que aprovecha la altura de la ciudad y ofrece unas vistas increíbles de los Montes Yaschas.

Supongo que no todo es tan malo.

Aunque todavía me siento sorprendida. ¿Lightning con alguien? No sé qué me duele más, si haberme enterado así o no haberme dado cuenta. Es mi hermana, debería habérmelo dicho. Yo se lo dije. A su debido tiempo, pero se lo dije.

No lo entiendo. Y me duele no entenderlo.

Me apoyo contra el mirador de mármol blanco para ver mejor la puesta de sol, y solo entonces me doy cuenta que hay otra plaza justo debajo de ésta. Es mucho más grande, y repleta de tiendecitas ambulantes que venden recuerdos de la ciudad. La luz cálida del atardecer baña toda la plaza, dejando un espectáculo a la vista.

— Debería haber traído a Snow, esto es precioso — murmuro en voz alta.

Y, mientras mi mente se pierde ante tal horizonte, un rápido toque rosa me llama la atención. Vuelvo mi mirada y veo a mi hermana en uno de los pequeños comercios, hablando con el tendero. No alcanzo a escuchar lo que dicen, y he visto que Lightning ha comprado algo pequeño, pero no logro distinguir que es.

Mientras me sigo preguntando si he visto bien, pues nunca he visto a mi hermana interesarse por nada que no tenga filo, ella empieza a caminar. No hay mucha gente, y es obvio que Lightning se dirige al gran mirador de que hay enfrente. Instintivamente sigo la trayectoria que va a recorrer y me percato de la presencia de alguien observando las vistas desde el mirador.

Su figura me suena.

Es Fang.

Su presencia me descoloca. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería…?

Antes de que me dé cuenta Lightning ya ha llegado a su lado. Están muy lejos como para que pueda entender lo más mínimo, ya no digamos el leerles los labios o alguna técnica similar, pero hay algo raro en todo esto. No sé que es.

Lightning le da un objeto pequeño, y Fang se sorprende, sonriendo. No veo que es desde aquí, pero Fang acerca su mano a la de mi hermana para cogerlo.

Hablan entre ellas. Y no escucho nada.

De mi interior sale la necesidad de saber de qué hablan. No puedo dejar de pensar que aquí hay algo… que no sé muy bien que es. Es una sensación extraña. Todo ha sido extraño hoy.

¿Eh?

— ¿… está…? ¿Lightning está…? — es mi voz incrédula la que susurra ante lo que está pasando — No, no puede ser. ¿Lightning está… riéndose?

Es imposible.

No me lo creo, pero está pasando delante de mí.

Lightning se está riendo.

Mi hermana no se ríe. Sonríe de manera muy ocasional y muchas veces de mala gana. Definitivamente, hay algo muy raro aquí.

Mi ojos se desvían hacia su mano, que reposa junto a la de Fang. ¿Cuándo las han…?

N-No sé qué pensar…

Incluso para mí es obvio lo que pasa.

He estado ciega durante mucho tiempo, parece. ¿Cómo no me he podido dar cuenta? Desde que el dúo de Oerba regresó del éxtasis en el que se encontraban, Lightning no ha sido la misma. Especialmente con Fang. Por fin ha hecho una amiga, pensé en su momento. Me río mentalmente ante eso y una sonrisa se esboza en mis labios.

Me duele un poco que no me lo haya contado, sinceramente. Aunque sí que es cierto que mi hermana nunca ha sido del tipo de persona que hace algo sin estar completamente segura. Como mínimo así es como me gustaría imaginarla respecto a estos temas.

Y viendo lo que veo, estoy segura que no tardará en contármelo.

Me siento un poco mal al espiarlas así, aún si ha sido de manera fortuita. Mejor me voy.

Una última mirada me revela la verdad. Ya no son sospechas. Ella es feliz ahora. Su cara me lo demuestra. Sus gestos me lo demuestran. Nunca los había visto.

Me retiro en silencio.

Tendré que someter a Fang al tercer grado con el tradicional método Farron para ver si es la indicada para mi hermana, por eso.

Pero antes me divertiré un poco a su costa. Solo de pensar en ello me hace sonreír.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuanto tiempo, ¿eh? Pues si. Después de siglos me he decidido a intentar un oneshot de la OTP del Final Fantasy 13. Fangrai FTW. Es mi primer intento de escribir un fanfic del FF13 y hace mucho que no juego a dicho videojuego, así que perdonad cualquier discrepancia con el original. De hecho, creo que me he pasado más tiempo leyendo fanfics del juego que jugándolo. De ahí que utilice los nombres ingleses de los sitios. Me suenan siempre raros en castellano. xDD
> 
> Me estoy poniendo de nuevo las pilas y es posible que más fanfics vayan llegando. Aunque también es posible que recaiga a mi usual vagancia, así que no aumentéis mucho el hype. xDDD
> 
> En todo caso, ¡disfrutad el oneshot! ¡FANGRAI FOREVER!


End file.
